


Miss You

by elizabetamargie



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Emotions, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Talking About Relationships, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabetamargie/pseuds/elizabetamargie
Summary: Shuusuke's mood hasn't been so great lately, and Souma wants to know why.





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Findarato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findarato/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAL!!!!!! <3333 This is my simple gift to you <3 Please forgive me; this is my first time writing a Messiah fic and this pairing too, so I apologize if I write it a bit awkwardly. I hope I did a good job with it and that you like it :)

Souma adjusted his position and lifted the binoculars to his eyes. 

Nothing. No movement, no lights, not even loud noises. If their target was in his apartment, he was either sleeping or being incredibly stealthy.

Him and Shuusuke had been sent on a simple stake out mission and were perched on top of a roof of a small apartment complex. Opposite them was another building; a rich, spacious apartment with large windows. Yet despite the curtains being drawn back and nearly perfect visibility, no one had appeared for the past few hours. It was rather frustrating.

"Hey, Shuusuke...."

"I'm reading, Souma." Shuusuke sharply cut him off. 

Souma frowned. This was probably the worst possible time for Shuusuke to not want to talk. Souma was bored out of his mind. However, any attempts he made to chat with his Messiah were met with either grunts of disapproval or some short, negative answer.

"Hey come on, tell me what's wrong." It wasn't unusual for Shuusuke to sometimes be cold, even to him. But usually, Souma could often sense beforehand any oncoming mood changes. They were never so abrupt. After all, this morning his Messiah seemed fine, and even quietly laughed at a rather clever quip he had made. 

What exactly had happened on their way from Sakura to their stake out location?

Shuusuke sighed loudly. ''I am simply annoyed. And I'm surprised you aren't too.''

Wait, what?

Souma gave Shuusuke a confused look. "What makes you say that?''

"A number of things. The irrelevancy of our target, the fact that they suddenly sent two high ranking Sakura agents on a simple stake out mission, the vagueness of our instructions....."

"Okay, but we can't be sure. I mean we've been given weird assignments sometimes.'' And wow Souma couldn't believe he was hearing himself defend Sakura.

"I'm still suspicious.''

Souma groaned. Shuusuke had every right to be suspicious, but at the moment, he wanted to forget about Sakura, and focus on Shuusuke instead. Even though they roomed together, it felt like they had barely time to talk the past week. Raids, missions, paperwork, training; it seemed Sakura was busier than ever. Hell, Souma felt like he hadn't seen either Haku or Eiri in days. 

"I'm not disagreeing with you, but I just wanted to talk.''

Shusuuke pushed his glasses up his nose and put down whatever file he was reading. His eyes met Souma's. "What about?"

At first, Souma wanted to give a simple answer. How they haven't talked in a while,how the last time they kissed was three weeks ago, something like that. But the words got stuck in his throat and before he realized what he was exactly doing, he had abandoned his post and gone over to Shuusuke.

Their faces were mere inches from each other, and Souma locked eyes with Shuusuke. He had half expected for Shuusuke to tell him off or shoo him back to his post, but his Messiah stared back at him instead. When Shuusuke dropped his gaze to Souma's lips, Souma knew it was okay for him to go ahead and kiss him.

Souma had planned to give nothing more than a warm smooch on the lips, but to his surprise, Shuusuke locked his arms around Souma's neck and kissed back with enthusiasm. 

It wasn't that Shuusuke was incapable of passion; to the contrary. However, he never displayed it when out in the field, or even simply in public. Souma felt a rush of adrenaline as Shuusuke's tongue relentlessly slid against his own. Somehow, this was more titillating than sex. 

It was because they were breaking unspoken rules. Being unprofessional.

Yes, Souma liked this. 

But then Shuusuke was pulling away, a slight blush on his cheeks, and telling Souma that he ''better resume his position.''

"After you kissed me like that? Like hell, Shuusuke.''

Souma leaned in for another kiss but he was met with resistance. "We'll continue this in our room when we get back." Shuusuke looked away. "I......thank you.''

"For what? The kiss?" Souma felt a grin creep on his face. "I can do more than that, and you know it.''

Shuusuke laughed dryly. "I suppose you can. But what I meant was, I'm glad you took interest in me."

"You think I would not be interested in you?!" Souma's voice rose in pitch, showcasing his disbelief. Shuusuke was one of the closest people in his life, _his Messiah_ \- how could he not show interest?

"It's just....it's been so busy. I wondered-''

"Please shut up, stop thinking, and let me kiss you again.''

Souma firmly placed his lips against Shuusuke's enjoying how they felt, how they tasted. He didn't exactly understand what Shuusuke meant, but he figured they had plenty of time to talk while they didn't sleep tonight. 

The sound of glass shattering startled them both.

"The target!" Shuusuke hissed, and Souma was back on his stomach, crawling to the edge of the roof and looking through his binoculars.

Sure enough, the man they had been waiting for was in their sight, along with a perpetrator. Someone in a long green coat and a mask. They were locked in a fight, kicking things at each other and trying to throw punches.

"The fuck do we do?! Should we go there?" Souma said in a harsh whisper. The only instructions they had received was to observe, note, and report to Sakura at 5pm. 

"Hello?" 

Souma had been so preoccupied with the ongoing scene he hadn't realized that Shuusuke was talking on the phone, briefing whoever was calling about the situation. ''Understood, we're on our way.''

 

And then, his Messiah was getting up and rushing towards the building. 

.........................................

In the end, the mission was a success. Apparently their target was bait, and Sakura had been expecting him to be attacked. Shuusuke and Souma managed to catch the perpetrator and bring him in for questioning.

By early evening, they were both dismissed until the following day,much to their relief.

"Shuusuke?"

Souma asked. They were lying next to each other on his own bed, buried under the blankets. It was long past midnight but neither of them were tired.

Shuusuke hummed in response. ''It was good, don't worry.'' 

"No I didn't mean that, although that is reassuring.'' They hadn't had sex in a while and needless to say, they both had gone out of practice and even misplaced the basic necessities needed for the action.

Souma was pretty sure Haku wouldn't let either him or Shuusuke forget that they had to default to him and Eiri for help. He could still see Eiri's cheeky smile, showcasing all his teeth after loudly exclaiming _''You two have fun!!"_

Souma continued. ''We have to try to talk more. We can't be silent, even when we're busy. We'll just end up with misunderstandings and hurt feelings.'' Souma had propped himself up on his elbow and was looking at Shuusuke.

His partner sighed. "That's easier said than done, and you know it.''

"Yeaaaah I know.'' Souma grumbled. "For an organization that depends on a partner system you'd think they'd give us more bonding time.''

Souma sat up and crossed his arms.''What if I filed a complaint and an application. Request: Agent Souma needs more time with his Messiah, Shuusuke. Justification: We live in the same room and yet I barely see him or have time to talk to him, let alone engage in coitus. I'm fucking horny and I miss him. Please consider my request.'' 

By the time Souma stopped talking both of them were laughing. As if it could be that simple.

Souma leaned in and gave Shuusuke a kiss. "Would you like to go again?"

Shuusuke let out a breathy sigh, one that gave Souma shivers. "Give me a minute. " Shuusuke closed his eyes, and Souma slid in closer, spooning him from behind. 

He buried his head in the crook of Shuusuke's neck. He missed this,he missed _him_ , and he hoped morning would never come.


End file.
